


Wrong

by Namixart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud is his most emotionally stable self, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OG compliant, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namixart/pseuds/Namixart
Summary: Everything about Caeli was just a little wrong. Her hair was too short, worn in a ponytail rather than a braid—no ribbons. She was too serious, not as witty. She didn’t laugh when Tifa scolded Cloud, didn’t get angry when lewd drunks hit on her, didn’t pull any pranks, didn’t run outside to stand in the rain in the summer.Chief amongst all, she wasn’t Aerith.Aerith created a Remnant of herself to help her friends stop Sephiroth's second coming. But what about after that?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Wrong

When Cloud entered Seventh Heaven and saw Caeli at the bar, he wanted to turn tail and leave immediately. But Tifa spotted him before he could and she gave him a _look._ It meant, roughly, “Get over here and _help me_.”

Cloud sighed and slowly made his way towards the counter as Tifa flashed him a tight smile.

Caeli heard him then, or maybe she caught Tifa’s silent plea, or maybe she sensed him or something. Cloud didn’t really care, but the fact remained that now he was being pinned by her stubborn green eyes. Once again, he couldn’t help but notice that they were the _wrong_ shade of green.

Everything about Caeli was just a little _wrong_. Her hair was too short, worn in a ponytail rather than a braid—no ribbons. She was too serious, not as witty. She didn’t laugh when Tifa scolded Cloud, didn’t get angry when lewd drunks hit on her, didn’t pull any pranks, didn’t run outside to stand in the rain in the summer.

Wrong, wrong, _wrong._

Cloud knew she meant well, that she wasn’t trying to fool anyone. She’d said as much when she’d first shown up, when they fought the summoned monster that threatened the city.

_“I’m not her. I just look like her. I’m here to help, but I’m not her.”_

Cloud knew that, logically. Yet, he couldn’t help but look at Caeli and see all the things she wasn’t.

Chief amongst all, she wasn’t Aerith.

Cloud fiddled with the pink ribbon tied to his left arm as he drew closer. Caeli noticed the motion and followed it with a sort of tired gaze.

“Hey, Cloud,” she said, waving—her voice was too high-pitched.

“Hey,” he replied.

“How’ve you been?”

“Same as always. Helping out around town.” _Be nice. Be civil at least._ “You?”

Caeli shrugged. “Nothing much. Hanging out here and at the church, mostly.”

He knew that. He hadn’t been able to visit the church in months, because she was _always_ there. He supposed they had that much in common—the longing to be close to Aerith. But did she _live_ there? Did Remnants even need a place to sleep?

“Can I get you anything, Cloud?” asked Tifa.

He shook his head, then noticed her pleading face and pressed his lips together. He sighed. “Something strong.” _Something that lets you look away and will keep you busy for just a little while_.

That was Tifa’s way of dealing with it. She tried her best to treat Caeli kindly, she really did, but sometimes she couldn’t bear to be around her too long, and her smiles never reached her eyes. How could they, when the person in front of her was a walking, talking reminder that her friend was gone?

Yuffie was the same, except she didn’t even try to be civil. She would just walk out of wherever Caeli was, usually for weeks at a time, to avoid her. Once, early on, Cloud had found her sobbing in Seventh Heaven’s restroom, clutching her ribbon to her chest. He’d taken her out on his bike then, to the flower fields in the grasslands, where he could swear Aerith was so close he could hear her breathing next to him.

Barret seemed afraid Marlene would forget Aerith with Caeli there. He spent hours telling her stories of the brave flower girl who’d saved everyone, but Marlene always had something of her own to add to them. Cloud didn’t think she was in danger of thinking Caeli was the one who’d always been there, but Barret worried anyway.

Reeve, Vincent and Nanaki were always busy with something, hardly ever dropping by the bar anyway. When they did, though, they kept their distance from Caeli, making polite conversation if engaged, but never addressing the elephant in the room.

Cid couldn’t _stop_ addressing it. He wanted nothing to do with her, at all. He wouldn’t acknowledge her, wouldn’t reply to anything she said except to say something like “Aerith would’ve known better,” “Aerith would’ve done it,” “I wish _Aerith_ was here.” Despite Tifa begging him to leave her alone, Cid refused to stop his bitter campaign. Deep down, in an ugly part of his soul, Cloud hoped it would work eventually, that Caeli would walk out of their lives and never return.

At the same time, though, he knew why she was there. Aerith had wanted it, _she’d_ made it a reality. Rejecting Caeli would have meant rejecting Aerith, and Cloud had never been able to do that. So, he talked to her, tried to look past what she was and wasn’t, tried to see her as her own person, not some cheap imitation of the woman he loved.

Some days he failed miserably.

As Caeli talked about her recent visit to the new entertainment district, where she definitely didn’t talk anyone into crossdressing because only the real Aerith would have concocted that insane plan, he decided it was one of those days. He downed the rest of his drink and shot Tifa an apologetic glance.

“Sorry, got somewhere to be,” he said.

Caeli cocked her head to the side. “So soon?”

He nodded stiffly. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“Cloud…” started Tifa, but he was already walking out of the bar.

If there was something good about running into Caeli at the bar, it was that she couldn’t be in two places at once. He revved his motorbike and took off towards the ruins of Midgar, towards the old Church in the Sector 5 slums.

It was exactly the same, as if it had been preserved under glass since the last time he’d been there. Nothing was out of place, despite it being open to the elements now.

“Is it you? Are you keeping this place safe?” he asked, his voice echoing just a little.

There was no answer, but he hadn’t really expected one. He sat down on the bench closest to the spring and closed his eyes.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? But I don’t really have anything to report.” He paused. “I ran into Caeli today. She’s nice, really, but I can’t help but wish it was you.”

A gentle breeze shook the flowers on the altar, making the water’s surface ripple. “I know you know,” he said, leaning on his knees. “It’s just good to talk to you every once in a while. Be nice if I could do it in person.”

A single water droplet fell on his nose from the ceiling. He smiled. “Feeling silly, huh? Give me a break. I just want to relax for a bit. You could also use actual words, y’know? Or show yourself.”

The wind came in to ruffle his hair, then quieted down.

Cloud took a deep breath. “I miss you. I know I can talk to you like this, but it’s not the same. And _Caeli’s_ not the same. I don’t know. It’s not enough.”

“I know.”

Cloud didn’t need to turn around. “Caeli. You heard that? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did,” she said, coming closer. She sat on the other front bench and looked at the spring. “It’s okay, though. I know how you guys feel.”

He didn’t reply. She glanced at him.

“I can feel her, y’know? Somewhat, at least. I know what she wanted me to do, and some of what she thinks, sometimes.” She smiled. “Mostly, it’s you guys. She misses you too.”

Cloud offered her a tight smile. “Thank you.”

Caeli looked ahead again. “She wasn’t too sure about creating me,” she continued. Cloud furrowed his brows. She’d never talked about it before. “She was afraid it’d taint your memory of her.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he scoffed. He couldn’t even imagine a version of himself that didn’t cherish everything Aerith had been, every little wonderful thing he loved and missed.

Caeli laughed sadly. “Is it? You’re telling me you guys don’t think I’m trying to replace her? That you’re not even a little mad at her for sending me here in the first place?” She gestured at him. “Listen to yourself. You can _talk_ to her, here! I think Tifa and the others would kill for that luxury. And what do you do? Think about how I’m not the same.”

Cloud looked away from her with a frown. “I wasn’t—”

“I’m not Aerith.” Caeli’s voice cracked there, on her name. Cloud turned back to look at her and found a wall of unshed tears in her eyes. “I’ll never be her. I’m not even trying to be, but I know you guys think I am. And I can’t blame you, but…” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

“We know you’re not trying to replace her,” said Cloud, his voice barely more than a whisper. “It’s just—it’s hard to remember, sometimes. I’m sorry about how we’ve been treating you. Aerith is… special,” he said quietly.

Caeli managed a small smile. “It’s okay. I know. I’ve never met her, but I think I would miss her too.”

Cloud leaned back in his bench. “Yeah.”

They were quiet for a moment. The gentle breeze was back. It brushed Caeli’s hair out of her face, making her smile a bit. She took a deep breath.

“I’m leaving the city soon,” she said.

Cloud hummed in acknowledgement.

“I wanna find out who I am away from Aerith’s influence. If there is a ‘me’ I can be.” She sighed. “Do you think it’s possible?”

“Yeah,” replied Cloud without hesitation. “She wouldn’t have wanted you to be chained to her memory, same as she did with us.”

‘Not that it worked for me,’ he thought. He got another drop of water on his nose for his trouble.

“Right,” said Caeli. She stood up and brushed her pastel blue skirt down. “Thanks for the chat, Cloud, I needed it. I better get going though. You were in the middle of a conversation.”

He nodded slowly. “I’ll tell her you said hi.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

She gave him a little wave before making her way towards the exit. Cloud watched her until she disappeared, then turned back to the spring.

 _She’s gonna be fine_.

Cloud hummed. “Yeah, she is. You sent her.”

_Yeah. I’m special, huh? Aww, is the big bad SOLDIER finally softening up?_

He rolled his eyes. “Quit acting like it’s anything new around you. You’re you.”

He felt her quiet laugh. _That’s nice. I_ was _a little worried about that._

Cloud huffed, even though her tone was light and joking. “Get real. I don’t think it’s possible for anyone else to be _that_ insufferable. Plus, I only got room for one of you.” He tapped his chest.

 _Good. Because I don’t plan on sharing you anytime soon. Not even with my own Remnant_.

Cloud smiled as Aerith finally appeared beside him—beautiful, beaming and _herself_.

“Caeli says hi,” he said, and she grinned.

“Aerith says hi too.”

For the first time since stepping into the bar, maybe for the first time in months, Cloud felt at ease.

Caeli wasn’t Aerith, would never be. But maybe she could learn to be Caeli, and maybe they could be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from _Wildflowers_ to write a short little thing.  
> This was meant to have a more depressing ending and no appearance from Lifestream Ghost!Aerith, but I have this disease called "I want my babies to be happy."  
> I think it's super interesting to consider the idea of an Aerith Remnant as introduced by [The Maiden Who Travels The Planet/Lifestream: White/An Ultimania; can't remember], especially when it comes to exploring how different characters would react to her. By "different characters" I of course mean Cloud first and foremost, but I wouldn't mind adding to this with chapters from the rest of the party's perspectives, especially Yuffie's.  
> I'm still not wild about the ending (probably because I constructed this in my head to not be hopeful but shh). Maybe I'll write the depressing version one day.  
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading and maybe leaving a comment!


End file.
